A Demon's Prayer (Destiel)
by Violet Valo
Summary: Continuing on after the ending of season ten. Dean is now a demon, and Cas will do anything he can to try to make Dean remember that he was once human.
1. Chapter 1

As Dean's eyes flicked open to reveal only black, Crowley let out a call to all of the demons in hell and roaming on earth. "Hear your King, who had a message for all. Dean Winchester is anything but saved. He is one of us, a newly instated soldier of hell.

After the message was delivered, Crowley turned back to Dean, who was sitting straight up in bed, clutching the first blade and the mark of Cain was glowing on his arm. "Lie back down, squirrel. Play dead. The King has an appointment with a delirious moose.

"I'll trade my soul for Dean's! I'll do whatever you want! Just give-"

Crowley interrupted, "Give back your brother, I know. I know." Crowley lazily ruptured a pipeline and the water that dripped from it was enough to make a break in the chalk devil's trap that Sam had tried to trap him in. He stepped out of the tarp and brushed off the droplet of water that had landed on his coat. "Moose, quit your lamenting. There's nothing I can do to help your dear brother."

"Nothing you can do or is it just that you won't?" Sam held Ruby's blade, preparing to strike if Crowley didn't give the right answer.

"Yes," Crowley said with a sneer. "And you aren't going to stab me."

"Watch me." Sam lunged forward, but before the blade would make contact, Crowley had vanished.

Dean can't be dead, Cas thought. He had searched though heaven and inquired in hell, but Dean's soul was nowhere to be found.

Even though Metatron had said that Dean had died, if his soul was nowhere to be found then it couldn't be true. Souls didn't just disappear. They had to go somewhere. Or did they? Cas couldn't bear to think that way. He had to find Sam.

Cas made his way inside the bunker. On any other day the sudden appearance of a celestial being would have startled Sam, but today he didn't even flinch. "Where's Dean?" Cas asked sternly.

"He's gone. He's dead." Sam replied stoically without a glance at Cas.

"Where's his body?" Cas rephrased his question.

"In his room." Sam took another drink from his bottle as Cas walked to Dean's room. Sam continued to stare at the wall.

Cas stood at the closed door for a few moments. He didn't know what he was going to do once he saw Dean's body. He didn't want to accept that Dean was gone. Although, he knew that delaying it wasn't going to help. As Cas reached for the doorknob, it opened all by itself. At least, he thought it did.

Dean let go of the knob and stared at Cas. For a second there seemed to be a moment of recognition, but that went away when Dean's eyes flashed black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Out of the way, small fry," Dean roughly pushed Cas aside.

For a moment Cas wasn't sure what he should do. He wanted to hold Dean and fix whatever it was that was inside of him. On the other hand, as Dean passed, the aura he gave off was most unlike his. It was almost like when Sam had Lucifer infiltrating his head. Of course, it had been Dean's body that had pushed Cas aside, but Sean wasn't fully there. Cas had felt Sean's soul pulsing like another heartbeat inside of his body. His soul was weak though. His body and his mind where overrun by evil. Cas guess that it was the Mark of Cain that had done this.

Dean was still in there somewhere, Cas knew, but the Mark was taking over. Cas was relieve that Dean was still alive, but he thought it was a selfish happiness that he had. At what cost did Dean live?

"Dean!" Sam yelled from the next room over. "You're alive!" Sam started stuttering with glee. The things that Crowley had said made it seem like Dean would never be back, but there he was, right in front of Sam. He hardly knew what to do, much less knew what to say.

"Sorry Sammy, the Dean you knew is gone. He's mine now." Demon Dean growled.

Sam instantly seemed defeated. Sam slumped down back into his chair. He wasted to embrace Dean and keep him stuck on the spot, so he couldn't leave, but his energy was drained. He was empty. "Dean..." he said feebly.

The demon's eyes flickered to green. Dean seemed to be trying to fight the demon he had become. The beast intertwined with him was too strong. Dean's eyes went back to black. Dean scowled, "Goodbye brother," he turned to Cas, "Angel."

Dean made his way out of the bunker and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"How do we save him?" Sam asked Cas desperately.

Cas looked down at his shoes, avoiding Sam's depressed look. "I don't know," he said softly.


End file.
